Español, Frances y Matemáticas
by Emma Cullen
Summary: Summary: "Tener 25 años la hacia madura ¿no?, ser maestra de español y frances nunca fue el sueño de Reneesme, solo queria salir de su casa. Jacob Black era un excelente maestro de matematicas, divertido y muy social, querido por todos, menos por ella, la sexy maestra de español. Una fiesta de halloween, mucho tequila y dos enmascarados que se abandonan a la pasion. ¿Qué pasará cua


**Título: Español, Frances y Matemáticas.**

**Autor: Emma Cullen.**

**Nros de Palabras: 2517.**

**Noche de Os.**

**Grupo: Metáforas para la Fantasía.**

**BETEADO Flores por Allie Mertz Beta Metáforas para la fantasía.**

**Dedicado a Teresa Suki Fanfiction y Angie Cullen ¡Son lo máximo nenas!**

**Summary: "Tener 25 años la hacia madura ¿no?, ser maestra de español y frances nunca fue el sueño de Reneesme, solo queria salir de su casa. Jacob Black era un excelente maestro de matematicas, divertido y muy social, querido por todos, menos por ella, la sexy maestra de español. Una fiesta de halloween, mucho tequila y dos enmascarados que se abandonan a la pasion. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubran quien está detras de la mascara"**

Otro día más, donde tengo que soportar a esos malditos adolescentes. Si alguna vez alguien me fuera dicho que mi viaje por Europa me haría profesora de Español y Frances en la secundaria de Forks, nunca hubiera creído. Pero es así, tengo 25 años y enseño en esta escuela.

¿Quién soy? Reneesme Cullen , ¿dónde nací? En el Centro Clínico de Seattle. Soy la hija menor del matrimonio Cullen, la pareja más famosa de todo Forks y la más enamorada, es en serio, solo he visto amor verdadero en mis padres. Retomando a mi vida, soy la más pequeña, un descuido de las pastillas anticonceptivas de mi madre.

Por otro lado; mi madre es una santa, aún no sé cómo soportó los cambios hormonales y psicológicos de mi hermana en la adolescencia, cómo lidia con dos chicos universitarios y con una niña de 10 años un poco marimacho.

Al ser la más pequeña, mis hermanos me protegieron mucho, me enseñaron a jugar baloncesto, béisbol y fútbol; mi hermana Alice siempre se molestaba porque no la dejaba maquillarme y colocarme vestidos; cuando cumplí 16 años, dejé que cumpliera su sueño, empece a ser femenina pero nunca dejé el deporte.

El mismo año que mis hermanos mayores anunciaron que se enamoraron y que se habían comprometido: es algo confuso, lo sé, pero ambos se enamoraron de dos hermosas chicas que resultaron ser primas, Rosalie Hale y Bella Swan, mis cuñadas son hermosas, mis hermanos resplandecen cuando las ven y sus hijos son hermosos. Aún recuerdo cuando llegaron a Forks con esa noticia: mis primas Tanya e Irina casi se mueren, ya que ambas querían a mis hermanos para ellas. Tres años después, mi hermana salió de vacaciones con su novio Jasper Withlock y regresó casada y al año tuvo un bebé. En serio, mi familia tiene algo con las bodas. Ahora, yo con 25 años soy el blanco de ellos, siempre me presentan chicos como el idiota ese de Riley Biers o el otro niño rico de Forks, Mike Newton.

Cuando me fui a Europa al salir del instituto; mi hermano Edward pusó el grito en el cielo y Emmett (mi otro hermano) lo secundó, diciendo que yo era una niña, tenia 19 y ¿eso contaba, no?, Alice solo se volvió loca diciendo que debería ir conmigo para poder ir de compras: yo solo quería golpear a mis hermanos mayores. Bella y Rosalie intercedieron por mi, diciendo que ya era mayor de edad y una chica muy inteligente, también dijeron que si tenía el permiso de mis padres, ninguno podía decir nada. Sobra decir que mis hermanos lloraron como dos bebés en el aeropuerto, diciendo que su nenita ya había crecido; y ahora solo quieren que su bebita se case: jodidos hermanos mayores, ¿quién los entiende?.

Tres años después, regresé a Forks. Mi padre me avisó de una plaza que había en la secundaria para clases de idiomas, me presenté y la plaza fue mia. Estaba feliz: mis clases eran amenas y divertidas; los jodidos adolescentes me hacían comentarios incómodos, yo los ignoraba y les decía que la misma energia que utilizaban con las chicas la pusieran en sus estudios, serían alumnos de 10, eran pocos mis buenos alumnos, pero muy pocos habían reprobados en clases. Yo era sumamente feliz: era una buena profesora, estricta pero divertida; hasta que llegó mi infierno personal, "Jacob-sexy-profesor-Black".

También era de Forks y pertenecía a los Quileute, una tribu de la Push, él era el profesor de matemáticas. Todas las chicas se babeaban por él: llegaban a mi clase, diciendo lo hermoso que es, que tiene unos músculos de infarto, que si tendrá novia, que si está casado; incluso llegué a escuchar que sí era gay porque no se le había visto con nadie nunca, cosa que se aclaró, al verlo unos alumnos en Port Angeles abrazado a una chica.

Como profesores, teníamos una imagen que mantener, las reuniones en la sala de maestros eran mi parte, tenía buena relación con todos los profesores, esta era más cercana con Bree Tanner, la entrenadora de las porristas y maestra de educación física, pero el titulo más importante que tenía, es que era mi mejor amiga.

-Hey nena -me dijo -Mira quien viene ahí -miré hacia la puerta y por ella entraba Jacob, para nadie era un secreto que nos odiábamos - Por favor Ness, no discutas con él.

-Es inevitable Bree -suspiré -Es un completo idiota.

-Sí, pero el idiota más caliente del instituto -la miré alarmada -¿Qué?, el hecho de que esté comprometida con Diego, no me hace ciega.

-Eres una zorra -ella me miró y me sacó la lengua -Pero asi te amo.

-Y tú, una tonta célibe -le jalé un mechón cabello -Deberias buscar a alguien que te ayude con eso.

-Bree, por favor, deja eso - supliqué -Suficiente tengo con mis hermanos casamenteros.

-Piénsalo nena, Jake es soltero -al decir eso, se alejó de mi, ya que mi infierno personal se acercaba.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Por Dios, Black! ¿Podrías callarte? Solo dices estupideces -estaba furiosa, quería golpear algo y su cara se veía tentadora.

-Niña Cullen, las matemáticas son importantes, siempre hay competencias de ellas -me dijo con su sonrisa arrogante -En cambio nunca he visto que tomen tan en serio los idiomas.

-¡Ah, si claro! Los tontos declatones matemáticos donde solo van niños nerds -se pusó furioso -Me niego a que quiten el programa de francés.

-Cullen -entrecerré los ojos, odiaba que me llamará así -No hay mucho presupuesto, ya lo dijo el director. Tenemos que llegar a una solución.

Su trabajo y el mio peligraban, al no haber un presupuesto elevado, el director decidió eliminar un programa, ya que el de matematica es imposible, envió a Black para que me hiciera entrar en razón, como si eso fuera posible.

-No, el francés es importante, ¿acaso no lo ven? -quería llorar, pero nunca lo haría delante de él.

-Reneesme, lo quitarán, no hay vuelta atrás -se pellizcó el puente de la nariz -Tus berrinches de niña malcriada no cambiarán nada.

-Eres un idiota, ojala te pudras en el infierno, Jacob Black.

-Nena, verte a diario hace que viva en él.

-Imbécil, por eso es que estas soltero -¡demonios!, no debí decir eso.

-Estás consciente de mi estado civil, ¿estás interesada en mi? -idiota -Jamás lo pensaría de ti -luego se rie a carcajadas.

-No seas idiota. Tú nunca podrías gustarme, yo soy mucho para ti.

-Claaaaaro, la niña Cullen no puede fijarse en un pueblerino -seguía furioso, luego se acerca a mi -No te preocupes, tampoco me gustas -eso último lo dijo susurrando en mi oído, enviando miles de sensaciones raras a mi cuerpo.

-Jacob, jódete -sali como una furia del aula vacía donde habíamos estado hablando.

Las pocas charlas que tenía con Jacob, siempre terminaban así: los dos insultándonos. Nunca entendí porque discutíamos siempre, simplemente lo odiaba, odiaba que fuera inteligente, que siempre quisiera llevarme la contraria, que fuera un jodido profesor de matemáticas que odiara los idiomas. Esta guerra es desde los 3 años que llevaba dando clases allí.

_Escena retrospectiva_

_Iba caminando por los pasillos, hacia la sala de profesores, me sentía feliz ya que los pocos 3 meses siendo profesora me agradaban, mis alumnos me querían y era muy respetada: smplemente era agradable. Hoy teníamos una nueva reunión, era para darle la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de matemáticas; de él solo sé que es muy joven, al igual que yo._

_Al entrar a la sala de profesores, todos estaban allí, había un chico moreno al lado de uno muy alto, al que reconocí como el profesor de educación física -Sam Uley- tal vez era uno de sus estudiantes. Cuando ese chico volteó, la respiración se me atascó, era tan bello, con unos ojos negros que invitan a perderse, me sentía una pervertida por desear a un estudiante. Todo iba bien, hasta que abrió la boca._

_-Hola colegas, mi nombre es Jacob Black, soy el nuevo profesor de matemáticas, vengo de La Push y odio los idiomas -al terminar de hablar, todos voltearon hacia m. Lla furia salía de mi en ráfagas y el muy maldito solo sonreía -Y sobre todo si la profesora es la bebé Cullen -yo solo pude soltar un jadeo, nunca nadie me había llamdo "bebé"._

_-Escúchame, no sé quién eres, ni me importa -el maldito arqueó una ceja -Pero no tienes ningún derecho a burlarte de mi o de la cçatedra que aplico, los problemas que tengas no me interesan -mi respiración era pausada -Pero jamás, me digas "bebé", y nunca te metes con mi familia._

_Fin del flash-back._

Desde ese dia, comenzó la guerra "Cullen vs Black", para todos era divertido, pero para mi no: yo lo odiaba y él a mi. En más de una ocasión, él hizo comentarios de doble sentido en nuestras pequeñas -no agradables- conversaciones. Lo admito, el muy maldito estaba caliente y me volvía loca cada vez que sonreía, pero primero moriría antes que besarlo o tocarlo.

Alejando esos estúpidos pensamientos, me centré en lo importante, la fiesta de Halloween que darían en el mejor club de Port Angeles, me negué mil y una veces, pero: ¿cómo enfrentarme a un pelotón conformado por Alice, mis cuñadas Bella y Rose y sobre todo a Bree, mi mejor amiga?.

Alice vino en la mañana, con un disfraz de bruja, me peinó, maquilló y arregló muy bien, tanto así que no me reconocía; al final, me coloqué una máscara a tono con el disfraz. No quería encontrarme con algún estudiante y que luego él hablara sobre el disfraz que usaba.

Al ver el disfraz de mi cuñada me reí, ¡Por Dios! Estaba vestida de ángel. ¿Quién creería que Rosalie Cullen era angelical? Nadie. Bella, por su lado, estaba vestida de colegiala, quería matar a mi hermano de un infarto; Alice, de Caperucita Roja; y Bree, de vampira. Estaban locas.

Al llegar al club quedé asombrada: la decoración era impresionante y algo terrorífica. Localizamos a los chicos y fuimos hacia ellos, mis hermanos no estaban contentos con mi disfraz. ¡Que se jodan! -pensé.

Empezamos a tomar chupitos de tequila, las chicas decidieron ir a bailar en parejas y yo me quedé sola, hasta que lo vi. Un hombre hermoso con un disfraz del Fantasma de la Ópera, se veía tan sensual, clavé mi mirada en el, y fui a la pista. Una canción muy sugerente empezó a sonar: "Do you wanna touch me" de Joan Jett, la gente enloqueció; y yo solo movía las caderas sensualmente al ritmo de la música; sus ojos seguían clavados en mi, me di la vuelta y seguí bailando, inmediatamente sentí, como alguien detrás de mi me agarraba de las caderas, sabia que era él, no hacía falta que me volteara, me giré quedando de frente y nos movíamos al ritmo de la música. La música cambió y pusieron "Toxic" de Britney Spears, me incliné hacia adelante hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos y le susurré una de las mejores partes de la canción: _**I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?**_

Su respiración cambió, al igual que la mia, su agarre se intensificó, y nuestros labios al fin se unieron, se movían al unisono, como si fueran creados para estar juntos, su lengua delineó mis labios y con un mordisco se adentró en mi boca. Gemimos al mismo tiempo, y yo me abracé a él, nunca me habían besado asi, sus labios se movieron a mi cuello y yo solo me rendí, que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera

Vamos a salir de aquí su ronca voz, mi familia hizo, pero no me importa Yo sólo quería ir con él.

-Ok -solo pude decir.

Salimos agarrados de mano, llegamos a su auto y nuevamente se me hizo familiar, pero había muchos autos como ese en Port Angeles. Llegamos a un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, no vi la decoración, solo entré directamente con él a su habitación, sin rodeos: ambos sabíamos a que veníamos. Seguimos besándonos, él me estrelló contra la puerta, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, consiguió la cremallera de mi disfraz, y la bajó lentamente. Al quedar en ropa interior, sus ojos me recorrían el cuerpo y su mirada quemaba

-Eres tan hermosa -quiso arrancar mi máscara, pero lo detuve.

-Asi es más excitante -su sonrisa torcida me lo demostró.

-Tienes razón nena -arranqué su disfraz y vi el cuerpo más hermoso que alguna vez haya visto, me tomó en brazos y luego me lanzó en la cama, se posicionó sobre mi, y sus labios volvieron al ataque con los mios. Finalmente, sus manos llegaron hasta el borde de mis braguitas, deslizó un dedo en mi y comprobó lo humeda que estaba

-Nena, estas tan húmeda -yo solo respiraba entrecortadamente, sus labios besaron mi cuello, desabrochó mi brassier, e inmediatamente llevó mi pezón derecho a su boca, mientras su mano acariciaba el otro, alternó sus caricias en ambos senos, hasta que me tuvo jadeando como loca.

-Eres deliciosa -hizo otro recorrido hasta llegar a mi centro, arrancó mis bragas, y su lengua atacó mi clítoris; lo mordió, lamió, succionó y chupó hasta que me vine en un orgasmo abrasador. Cuando bajé de la nube en la que me encontraba, vi que ya tenía un condón puesto, y lentamente me penetró, sus movimientos eran lentos -Tan cálida -seguía embistiendo -Tan mía.

-Yo.. Oh.. Sí -no podía articular palabra, estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones. Sus movimientos se aceleraron, hasta que ambos alcanzamos la cima, salió de mi para quitarse el condón, luego volvió a la cama y me arrastró hasta que estuve encima de su pecho.

-Eso fue... Wow -solo me sonrió, me dio un casto beso y quitó mi máscara.

-¿Qué hiciste? -reclamé.

-No hace falta nena, sé quién eres -su mirada estaba serena, pero yo aún no sabía quién era -No es tan difícil saber quién eres, cuando estabas rodeada de tus hermanos y la loca de Bree.

-¿Y tú quien carajos eres? -mi cabeza daba vueltas tratando de saber quién era.

-Soy Jacob -y quitó su máscara, yo di un grito ahogado, traté de liberarme de su abrazo, pero me apretó hacia el -No Reneesme, no te iras. Ahora eres mia.

-¡Suéltame, me engañaste!

-No lo hice, ¿es que no lo ves?

-¿Ver que? Te burlaste de mi -las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos, amenazando con salir.

-Siempre te he amado -mis ojos se abrieron como platos -Desde la primera vez que te vi, y cuando me enfrentaste sentí que el mundo se tambaleaba a mis pies.

-Pe… pero... Yooo -mis lágrimas se desbordaron, nadie me había dicho nada asi.

-No llores nena, sé que no sientes lo mismo, no te obligaré -el me sonrió -Te conquistaré poco a poco.

-Eres un idiota -lo golpeé en el pecho -Yo también te amo -sonreímos al mismo tiempo y volvimos a besarnos.

-Entonces... -su sonrisa se hizo socarrona -Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Y lo hicimos... Ahora 3 años después de habernos casado, seguimos haciéndolo.


End file.
